


[Jondami]The Long Night

by Merlin3177



Category: Batman(Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin3177/pseuds/Merlin3177
Summary: 烟雾下，他没能看清达米安的真实。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kara Danvers&Jonathan Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Jondami]The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> ※唯一指定cp：jondami
> 
> ※现pa 主cp无好人 很多逻辑错误抱歉
> 
> ※注意事项：非洁暗示有/不良嗜好有/人物性格不符合原著有

乔纳森走过巷子，他听见肢体碰撞声和呻吟，随后是一片静默，打火机的声音和叹气声，有人从巷子里走出来。两人对视一眼，对方大概和他同龄，衣服上沾着血，手里拿着一根烟，他吸了一口，吐出一团烟气。烟雾中，对方青绿色的眼眸就像一匹凶兽，而他自己是被盯上的猎物，也许吧，他也不是什么待宰的羔羊。

“你的人？”

乔纳森顺着他指的方向看去，3、4个貌似是“鲨鱼”手里的男人蜷缩着倒在垃圾桶旁，乔纳森摇头，对方轻笑一声。他走近些，从棒球衫口袋里摸出一个雪青色烟盒，乔纳森抬手拒绝掉，他不抽烟。

对方明显愣了一下，把烟盒收回口袋里。他抬起头，像是在确认乔纳森的长相，他逆着光还戴着口罩，除了那双蓝色的眼睛都不太好辨认。

  
“挺奇怪的，你似乎不是很强势，也不抽烟，你的那群小弟怎么会跟着你。”

那像是在讥讽，乔纳森无视其中的意味。见乔纳森没有回应，对方皱了下眉头，不太高兴的样子。

“过几天我请你喝一杯吧，如果你还在的话……不对，乖宝宝还是早点回家吧，我有事去忙。至于他们，管不住下半身的畜生，就让他们待在那里吧。”

他从一旁的空隙溜出小巷，乔纳森拉住他的袖子，对方顿了一下回过头来。

“乔。”

他笑了。

“达米。”

达米头也不回的离开，在一个十字路口转角，彻底没了身影。乔纳森站在原地，巷子里的人还在痛苦的呻吟。乔纳森走进小巷，在他们面前蹲下身，四个人，身上都有着不同程度的淤青，其中两个的右手明显是脱臼，一人脚踝也扭到，他给这四人留了口气。乔纳森扒下其中一人的左手袖子，上臂有一个鲨鱼文身和编号。

其中一个人以为是帮手赶到，等他看到乔纳森却从喉咙里挤出一声近似绝望的哀鸣。口罩、无袖黑白外套，“超人”标识的上衣，那是帮派从暗网雇佣的清道夫，乔纳森。

“你们和罗伯特那个烂人做的毒品交易被你们老大知道了，他让我不要留活口。”

乔纳森的声音轻飘飘的，像是在说生活里最平凡不过的事情，如果他没有下一秒拧断那个人的脑袋。乔给剩下几个人各注射进一种高浓度新型毒品，那是交易用的货，被警察一锅端掉，那些条子差点就顺着摸到鲨鱼帮老巢，这几个人必须死。他站起身，往几个人身上各踹一脚。他把事情上报给帮派，一笔钱打进他的账户，这足够他半个月的生活费。

按照他小学时校长的话说，乔纳森生在一个最糟糕、最无可救药的家庭，暴力专制的父亲，毫无责任的母亲，而他自己也在第五年因为打伤同学被要求留校观察。等老师再去看他的时候，就只剩下一扇被打碎玻璃的窗户。他抹去了自己的踪迹，周转与各个帮派之间。他需要的是一个栖身之所，一间自己的房子和稳定的收入，比如帮那些老大处理不听话的小弟。帮派间一直流传着他的异闻，怪力、迅速恢复的体质、过于敏锐的视线和无处不在的眼线。不断有人试图探查真相，最后只是给这个肮脏的城市增添一具尸体。

他的特征是口罩、外套和“超人”的标识，都是他不知道从哪个商店里摸来的，他不经常换衣服，慢慢的那变成为他的专属标志。乔纳森没怎么多想，他年龄的问题让他有许多地方不方便进，口罩也只是掩饰他的面目不被识别。他今年16岁，同龄人都在高中念书。他借宿的房东知道乔纳森的心思，说可以用他侄子的身份，乔纳森拒绝了，就算真去到学校大概也待不了多久。他一直都是异类，只能孤身一人。

-

“你听说了吗……”

“……是夫人……真不敢相信……”

乔纳森收到“不义”的邀请，他到达后便听见有人在朝着他窃窃私语，乔不喜欢这种氛围，却也没有喝止，这是别人的地盘，他没工夫也没理由去管。不过这有一点好处，他大概摸清楚这次来的理由，“不义”的老大佐德的“妻子”逃跑了。

说是“妻子”，其实是一个男人，他在佐德这里负责对外交涉和财政管理。那个人没多少人见过真容，他们只知道佐德的确有一个这样的助力，一开始还在佐德面前称呼他为参谋，慢慢的便调笑一样的叫他“夫人”。佐德也不反对，反而和他们一样称呼他为自己的妻子，这样一来逃跑的理由也说得清，没有一个有能力的男人愿意成为附属品。

“欢迎你，清道夫。”

佐德的身边站着几个小弟，他的怀里坐着一个女人，没记错的话那是前些日子在帮派间引起轩然大波的“塞壬”，美丽又致命的存在，她握着意大利的沿岸交易。乔纳森突然有一个想法，如果说是因为塞壬，那位夫人才赌气离开的话，这几位之间的关系就变得有趣起来了。

“我的工作，酬金。”

乔纳森一向如此，他不希望自己暴露的太多。

佐德拿出一张照片，边缘有火炽的痕迹，照片上是一个孩子的面容，他看上去不过8、9岁。

“把他带回来，我的挚爱、我的妻子，达米安。别让他死了，他还很有用，我特许你给他一些伤害让他知道不要随便的离开。”说完他和怀里的女人都笑起来，乔纳森拿过那张照片，下意识的脱口而出：“孩子？”

佐德看出他的顾虑。

“达米安？他曾经是一个孩子，在他刚来的时候，我从没见过像他那样有能力的孩子。虽然有些疯疯癫癫的、神智不太清楚。”说到这里佐德好似是怀念的样子，“他非常的优秀，不义的今天也是他和我共同造就的。他出谋划策的模样极其的迷人，总让我想起他的母亲——说多了，不用在意。”

“那他为什么会离开你？”

乔纳森看见那个女人在朝自己笑，他讨厌那种谄媚的笑容，佐德也看见了。

“大概是我这几天没光顾他，哈哈哈。”

人渣，乔纳森在心里骂到。他当然不能当着雇主的面露出厌恶的模样，他也不能对自己的目标带有怜悯，那是禁忌，他需要这份工作。

临走时，乔纳森问出最后一个问题。

“他现在什么样子？我总不能拿这张照片去警局或者做寻人启事吧。”

“他和你一样的年纪。”佐德比划着乔纳森的身高，“他离不开烟，走的时候穿着一件橄榄绿的棒球外套。”

“我的人在鲨鱼的地盘见过他。”

-

达米安已经出逃一个星期，一个星期里他一直在离不义两个市区外的居民区乱转。他不是没有自己的住所，他在电话亭联系过科林，自己名下的房子都被不义的手下守着，他回不去。他没有带通讯工具，连衣服都在离开后立刻换掉，唯一留着的是5年没换过的烟盒。达米安仔细检查过，里面没可能有追踪器，尤其是两年前自己被绑架的时候佐德竟然一个月后才找到他。

他找到一个房门号，那是科林给的，说是知道自己出身的线人。达米安按响门铃，等了片刻，没有回应。

“有人？”他又按了一次门铃。

门里传来一声犬吠，重物跌落在地的声音，一个男人打开门，把他拽进屋。

杰森·彼得·陶德，曾经在奥古手下办事，现在是一家赌场的明面经营者。他看到达米安顿时愣在原地，撇过头去，从他的卧室里跑出一只杜宾犬，应该是它的叫声喊醒了杰森，达米安看到杰森还穿着睡衣裤。

“你…你小子就是达米安……”他的声音有些发颤，“我知道…科林让你来的，你是，你是佐德那家伙的马子。等等，你在这里，你逃出来了？”

看到达米安的一刹那杰森误以为自己看到了那个男人的幼年，可冷静下来就会发现达米安的脸更接近他的母亲，脸部的线条要更柔和。他有和母亲一般的灰绿色眼眸，肤色要比小麦色深些，整个人都极其的纤瘦。

达米安点头默认，那只杜宾犬在他身旁绕着圈，一点也不怕生。达米安坐上客厅的单人沙发，杜宾犬乖顺的蹲坐在他的脚旁，杰森换了件衣服，从书房里拿出一个文件袋。他放在茶几上，随后背过身去走到窗台点了一根烟，达米安看着他，想说自己也是个嗜烟如命的烟棍，不必这样避讳他。

“你的父母，”杰森的声音有些沙哑，“还有……病例。”

-

乔纳森打听到条子已经处理掉那些尸体，原本的小巷被人打扫过，监控录像被人特意覆盖掉，那天晚上的录像都无法查看。

根据卡拉手里线人的口述，达米安曾在5号十字路口的电话亭联系过什么人，那之后就没人再在附近街区见过他。他打电话给卡拉，希望还有点办法。

“能拿到录音吗？”

“有点难，亲爱的，你要知道我最近很忙……”

卡拉是乔纳森的姨母，她在国防局工作，也就是传闻中乔纳森无处不在的眼线。她和自己的哥哥相比是天壤之别，卡拉也曾想过收养自己可怜的侄子，只是法律不允许，除非他的哥哥去死。

她自然不能这么做，嗜亲无论是直接或是间接都有可能牵扯到她身上。卡拉对自己的无能为力感到内疚，于是她决定尽自己的能力去帮助他。可现在是审查期，她自身难保，那位审查人员是所有人的噩梦。

布鲁斯·韦恩。

…………

“我知道了。”乔纳森朝她致谢，随即挂断电话。

他回到自己住的公寓，房间里乱糟糟的，乔纳森有两天没去整理，他很疲惫。隔壁房的夫妻在吵架，楼上的孩子在和自己的猫玩耍，房东在屋里煮咖啡，这些杂音在乔纳森耳里就像催眠曲，不可或缺的是做安全感的存在。

晚些时候他听见房东敲门，给乔纳森送了些水果，并嘱咐他别忘记吃饭。乔纳森看去窗外，快六七点的样子，他是该出趟门，随后向房东道谢。

-

达米安和几个混混发生争执，其中一个人划伤他的手，这让他不爽。他把几个人揍到爬不起来，嫌弃的扯了其中一个人绑在臂膀的布条粗略地包扎上，这是之前来过得街道，佐德应该没再安排人寻看。

达米安已经不记得自己在杰森那里看到些什么，他睡着了，或者说昏过去。杰森的身上有些挂彩，家里没有闯入的痕迹，达米安知道那大概是他做的。临走时杰森和他说了一句意味不明的话，“他会找到你的”。

谁会找到他呢，佐德？别想了，达米安笑起来，他再也不会回去了。那个该死的混蛋，为了那个女人要限制自己的权利，他仅有的权利。想起来达米安是在10岁的时候跟他，现在都九年了，不义会有现在的盛景都是靠他。他和其他帮派用各种手段交涉，控制着金钱的流向，他才该是不义的首领而不是佐德那个只会装样子的废物。

达米安突然想起一件事，他当时为什么会和佐德在一起，他的那么多技能又是谁教的，想到这里他开始剧烈的头痛，身体在抗拒他回想起过去，达米安眼前一黑，便没了知觉，之后发生些什么他全都忘了。

…………

达米安醒来时躺在床上，他的伤口重新被包扎过，房间里满是薄荷、甘草的气味。他扶着床边坐起来，打量着四周，这看起来不是自己的安全屋或是科林的房子。他被一个陌生人捡走了。

“你醒了？”

门突然打开，一道亮光刺进眼中，达米安下意识抬手挡住了眼睛，房里太黑，有些看不清那个逆着光的人是谁。

“你是谁。”

“乔。”

乔纳森坐到床边，顺手把台灯打开，达米安隐约记得自己之前貌似听过这个名字，哦，是那个在小巷碰见的男孩。他没有戴口罩，达米安瞧见的的下颚有一条伤疤。

“你，在哪看见我的？”

“我在死人堆里捡到了你。”

这听起来是玩笑话，乔纳森注意到达米安眼里的困惑。他的确是在“死人堆”里找见的。他在快餐店被一个线人喊住，说是有达米安的行踪，等他顺着标识找到时就看见达米安垂头靠在墙边，他的身后是不义的人，全都只剩一口气。也不知道达米安当初和谁学的近身格斗，他出手狠辣却偏偏给这些人留口气，这样一来还得他亲自解决掉这些隐患。

乔纳森先是检查达米安身上有没有伤，安心后给那些人各补上几下，他不喜欢留活口，尤其是不义这些人要是跑回去报告可就麻烦了。快死掉的人有10个，断气的2个，等时间一长这些人就都会烂在这，死人的气味可不好受，到那时候再发现可就迟了。

“我，杀了人？”

达米安话说出来还有些发颤，乔纳森握住他的手，那异常的冰凉，他很难想象达米安会害怕或是说…痛苦。他多少听过传闻，不义的发家史，伴随着血腥暴力的成长。而铸就它的人正是达米安，他做过那样的事情，不该因为死了几个人这样惊恐。

突然，达米安止不住的大笑，乔纳森说不上来那到底是笑还是在哭，他的声音慢慢变弱，到最后变成了啜泣。

“你在害怕？”

“不。”他说，“我…我在高兴。”

达米安抬起头，他的表情是平静的。

“不知道为什么，我总是做不到，我明明可以让他们很快结束掉，却又偏偏留他们苟延残喘。像是有个人会在我动手的时候喝止我，如果我那么做会让他失望……”

“你说，他是谁呢。”

乔纳森保持沉默。那个人至少不会是佐德。

达米安从口袋里拿出烟盒，里面空空荡荡，打开里侧有一些褐红色的斑点，他指给乔纳森。

“我1年前的时候，不知道什么原因昏过去没意识，后来听那些小弟说我打伤了一个人，拿他的血在盒子里写着大写的B。”

“我不记得他给我看了什么，大概是和我父母有关的事。我应该也是有父母的，他们说我有一次说梦话在讲阿拉伯语，也许我的父母是中东人。B，大概是我父母其中一人的名字开头，他说那个人会找到我，我不知道是什么意思……”

“如果我没有碰到他……我为什么会遇见他呢？”

乔纳森安静的听着达米安诉说，慢慢的他想起自己的父母，想起自己是如何离开他们的。达米安呢，他在提起父母的时候似乎在笑，他不怨恨，他不会。达米安的才能来自于他曾经的家庭，他的父母必定是上层人士，否则很难解释他的能力。

“乔。”

达米安突然喊他的名字。

“我想去买包烟。”

该把他交出去嘛，乔纳森面上答应了，另一只手迟疑着是否要按拨号键。达米安从床上起来，抓着乔的手就往外走，这之前，他拍掉对方的手机。

“至少在我被你丢回去之前爽一下，抽包烟不会耽误你时间的，乔，但愿你仁慈。”

-

卡拉和布鲁斯面对面坐着，他们正在一个路边咖啡厅，布鲁斯邀请她的时候卡拉都以为自己听错了。她点了一杯冰美式，布鲁斯同她一样，看上去像是在迁就。

“韦恩先生，您有什么事和我说吗。”

切入主题，简单明了。

“你想收养自己的侄子，对吧？”

他的微笑美好的像是晨曦，话语里却充斥着寒气，这个人的反差卡拉先前就有听闻。有时候他的同事都会觉得胆寒，分不清和他们共事的男人是否是真实的他，或者一个假象。

“先生，你不觉得你说的有些超纲吗。”

卡拉和他的眼神对上，靛蓝色的眼眸审视着她，自己就像洋葱被一片片剥开，不能留下隐私。她背脊发冷，双手交叠着，卡拉低垂着头，等着他的回应。

“我查到你哥哥的孩子已经失踪5年，而你在这段期间一直和一个号码联系密切，查询过去是一个叫做艾玛的中年妇人，她和你在职业和生活上都不该有牵扯，艾玛将自己的房子出租，有一间的住户姓名是未知。”

他从公文包里拿出几张照片，“据调查，那间住户是一个没有成年的男孩。他做了伪装，但邻居的口证说他和失踪的男孩、你的侄子乔纳森几乎一样。所以我想，你是知道你侄子的现状，但你没有告诉你的哥哥。你虽然和乔纳森联系却不让他和你同住，如果不是你的问题，那就是他不想麻烦你。”

“你想收养他，可那要挣得你哥哥的同意，他会吗？如果真的让他知道自己的儿子和你有联系，而你拒不透露，我想那结果一定很糟糕。”

“卡拉小姐，我知道你的想法。你的哥哥和嫂子的状况难以言表，他们大概没有能力可以好好抚养他们的孩子。而你，作为乔纳森的姨母，我想你一定可以胜任监护人这个职责。”

卡拉怔住了，她摸不清布鲁斯的目的。同她交好？她不必这样做，他该知道的。那又为什么，检举自己的同事？可像他这样的情报网会需要自己吗。

“你想让我做什么？这样帮我，你的目的是什么。”

“没什么，我只是想帮你，或者说，我想帮你的侄子。乔纳森，他…非常的优秀。”布鲁斯接下来的话让卡拉感到颤栗，“帮派之间的清道夫，他做的很出色。我听说他接到一个新的工作，不义的真正管运人逃跑，没了那个人不义充其量就是一个只会装样子的空壳。他们太蠢了。”

“你……你什么意思……”

“我的意思是那个所谓掌控意大利沿岸交易的黑帮之女不过是我们安排的卧底，她给了我们内部消息，同时告诉我清道夫接下了这份工作。可按照昨晚33号街区给我的报告看，他似乎杀掉了同样负责追查的不义手下。我没猜错的话，那个管运人现在就在他的住处。”

“卡拉小姐，能麻烦你联系他吗。”

-

达米安在乔的床上睡得安稳，他看上去非常疲惫。乔自己靠着墙边过了一晚，还好现在是初春，一条薄毯盖着还不至于感冒。趁着对方没有醒，乔决定出门买些吃的。他注意到卡拉早些时候给自己打电话，但是他没有接，他昨晚陪达米安在天台吹了半个小时冷风，期间他抽掉了整整一包烟，乔纳森试图止住却没成功。他睡得太沉，现在是下午一点，希望卡拉不会嫌弃他回电晚。

“卡拉？”他听到电话那头的声音有些嘈杂，“你找我什么事。”

“我亲爱的你终于…是的，你还记得你让我查过一个人的行踪吗。”卡拉的身旁坐着布鲁斯，她强装镇定，却也希望乔纳森察觉到异常，“你还记得他叫什么？我现在有权限可以查到具体身份……”

“你是说达米安？是的，我也有一些事情想拜托你……你知道——”

电话被卡拉单方面切断，或是说布鲁斯，他的神情有些异样。他迅速站起身，朝卡拉鞠躬。在他离开后卡拉才站起来，她朝布鲁斯离去的方向看去，那个名字就像一把钥匙打开了尘封已久的匣子，达米安，不义的管运人，他还会是谁。

…………

电话被挂断后便再也打不通了，乔纳森意识到不妙，他赶忙往回跑，在熟悉的公寓门前停着一辆黑色兰博基尼。有人在这里。

乔纳森注意到门被打开，没有锁上，人还在屋内。房东说那是个让人有好感的黑发蓝眼的人，穿着一身休闲装，她误以为自己和他认识便给他打开门的备用钥匙。

“你是谁。”

乔纳森推开门，一个男人背对着他坐在床边，达米安还没有睡醒，乔只能放低音量。

对方转向他，和房东说的一样，那是会让人很有好感的长相。

“我是理查德·格雷森，是布鲁德海文警署的警员。我的义父是布鲁斯韦恩，和你的姨母一样在国防局工作。”

“我有一个弟弟 他是布鲁斯的儿子，在他十岁前一直和自己的母亲生活。我第一次看见他的时候就想，他真的很可爱，和布鲁斯很像。”

“他在庄园里生活了几个月，那之后发生了一些事情，他被掳走，他的母亲不知道做了什么，我只知道那之后我再也没有找到他。我的弟弟…达米安。”

他自顾自的说着，提到以前的事脸上不自觉的浮现出笑容，乔纳森站在原地，他不知道要去回应些什么。在理查德的描述里达米安是优秀的、自傲还有一些小脾气，他喜欢动物、喜欢书籍和绘画。他尊敬自己的父亲，视他为榜样。他的前途一片光明。

那是达米安？乔知道的达米安是不安的、忧虑的，他时时刻刻都紧绷着神经。他对自己的过往感到烦躁，烟不离手，在烟雾中自己和达米安似乎隔着一障纱。

“我要带他回家，还有你，布鲁斯说你该回去了，你的姨母在等你。还不迟，亲爱的，谁都可以重新开始。”

“我？”乔纳森的语气里带着讥讽， “别开玩笑了。谁知道你是不是假惺惺的和我这样说，你要带他走那就离开，不要干涉我的事。现在。”

理查德看着他，不知作何表态。他小心翼翼的将达米安抱在怀里，出门时朝乔纳森笑了笑。达米安被人带走了，被自己曾经的家人带走了。自己还是和以前一样，只是不会再有人向清道夫指名工作，他搞砸了。

不久后不义就被警察一锅端，也不是全部，他们抓走了佐德和部分成员，原因是拐卖儿童和其他。那个女人消失了，警察到后谁都没再见过她，有人说她是条子的卧底，这让乔纳森回想起她当时的笑容，也许她真的是个卧底，她的工作完成地非常出色。

卡拉找到他，说他安全了。布鲁斯帮助卡拉争取到抚养权，乔纳森这个失踪人口通过不义的剿查再次回到社会，就像理查德说的，他重新开始了。他回到校园，面对无趣的青少年和难懂的课程。一开始也有想教训他的人，后来他们发现没人能打过乔纳森便不了了之。他每天在教室的最后一排打瞌睡，从早上到放学，不会有人打扰他。

某天他放学时被人叫住，那些欺负过他的混混说有个学长找他，他们看上去都有些畏惧，乔纳森难得有些兴趣，跟在几个人后面到榕树旁看看这个学长是谁。对方规矩的穿着校服，胸前系着一条墨绿色底纹的领带，同他的眼睛一般。

“乖宝宝，我记得要请你喝一杯，我不想失约。”

“……当然，请问学长需要我给你点支烟吗。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我目前写的短篇里最长的，我不是很擅长写正常的人际关系，虽然这也写得不怎么样。算是对自我的一次尝试吧。（吐槽一下：lof也不知道能不能抢救一下，ao3发文的标签好难看懂啊，哭了）


End file.
